bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/10 Years Later: Bradi McGuire
Bradi was always very intelligent and in 2012 she graduated at the top of her class. Her graduation speech turned out much better than she initially hoped it would, as she was very nervous in general. Shortly following her graduation she parted ways with fellow classmate Jimmy Queen, in a mutual step they agreed that with all that was becoming of their lives that perhaps they should see what the future holds, then perhaps come back to recollect in coming years. She still kept friends such as, Michael Diaz, Charles Caldwell, Patrick Davidson, and even Jimmy Queen close as friends. In September of 2012 she began studying at LCU (Liberty City University) and was looking for a degree in medicine, alongside her best friend, Nicole Borrego, with whom attended Bullworth with her. Though, after Michael and Nicole would come to break up she would become even ground between both of them, a position she relished as they were her two best friends. When Bradi made the discovery that Michael had dropped out of college in 2014 from C-Money she immediately contacted him. Unfortunately her efforts were in vain as Michael had come to ignore her outreach. Hurt by this she struggled with her own aspirations, feeling that she failed her friend. Though she did not inform Nicole of Michael's privation, not until later. During her years she often came at odds with her former best friend, Nicole, as she didn't fully agree with her antics after breaking up with Michael. Even to the point of moving in with C-Money for awhile after being outraged by Nicole's issues and how she spoke poorly of Michael. Bradi was doing excellent in school, and was managing a drug free lifestyle. Even coming to do recreational sports in place of drug abuse to put her in an appeasing state of nirvana. This, in turn, also aided her in finding peace with herself through school and enjoying everything that life had brought forth. In late November of 2014 Bradi and Jimmy got back together but by February of 2015 the two had broken apart, in an abrupt turn of events. This time there was suffering in their break up and both parties were extensively hurt. The two would never come to reconcile after this event at all. Even when friends from High School tried to reunite them it just wasn't a flourishing relationship. By 2016 Bradi had successfully graduated and gone into the Doctors Without Borders association where she had come to travel to places such as Syria, Iraq, and Kurdistan. Even though these events added a lot of stress on her life she was a very proficient doctor and well respected within the community. Her home lie in a quiet area outside of Vice City. In 2018 when U.S. action took place in Iraq against Extremist factions Bradi's medical facility was accidentally hit by U.S. bombers in an incident wildly disputed. Though she received no injuries there were casualties and she would come to convey the event in her book that was released in 2021. A decade after her graduation from Bullworth Bradi still did her best to avoid the events entirely. Even reducing interactions with Nicole and Michael to a minimum. She still held them in high regards but she much prefered her life as was, even if it lacked envoys of friends to be around her. When she finally decided to reintergrate with her former friends she did so and met with Michael and Nicole in Bullworth. The childhood crush she had on Michael came forward again and after the event she never really went to be around them again, bitter of his lack of acknowledgement of her, and very bashful of Nicole. When Charles Caldwell made a surprise visit she sparked a strong bonded friendship with him and kept contact with him, as they both grew to be very likeminded on certain traits. From her class the only one with whom she kept constant contact with was Charles. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts